


On the Flip Side

by LexiRayne2187



Series: Fictional Character Thirst [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Drabbles from Twitter, F/M, Individual Chapter Tags, Smut, Thirst Tweets, too many kinks to count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRayne2187/pseuds/LexiRayne2187
Summary: An organized collection of my thirst tweets and drabbles inspired by Flip Zimmerman.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Original Female Character(s), Flip Zimmerman/You
Series: Fictional Character Thirst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212749
Kudos: 2
Collections: House Dadam, House Dadam Miscellaneous





	1. Jumping the Gun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: mildly dubious consent (dubcon) , gun play , implied Ds , implied unsafe sex

"So, you've never shot a gun?" he asks, incredulous.

She shakes her head in the negative. "No, you know I don't like—" 

"Have you ever even held a gun?" he interrupts.

She huffs out, "I mean... no, but I don't see—" 

"Uh uh, peaches, this is something you need to learn." His tone is resolute.

"Wha- why?" She inelegantly tries to make him see reason.

"For your protection and my peace of mind." And that's final.

***

She protests, "Phillip, I don't like this."

He barely glances at her before responding, "Don't worry, cause you will." 

His voice sounds determined, and she whines under her breath. She's not sure how he always talks her into these situations. She's worried he could make her do anything he wanted.

"Ready?" 

He doesn't wait for an answer before he starts unloading the chamber into the target. The sound of the shots make her jump. 

When the chamber is empty, he turns to her, his eyes filled with concern. "You alright?" 

He's still holding the gun as he approaches her.

He pulls her into his embrace, flush with his chest. His smile is tentative, and she melts against him when suddenly she feels the muzzle of the gun nudging her thigh. 

It's warm. She can feel it through her skirt and stockings. 

He chuckles when she gasps. "Told you, you'll learn to like it."

She's stammering as the muzzle makes its way to her cunt. She's mildly scared of the empty gun, so hot, but that doesn't stop her pussy from clenching. Flip always has that effect on her.

"Bet you're drenched," he guesses as the sight catches her clit, causing her a sharp intake of breath. 

"That's right; you can take anything I give you. Spread your legs."

Never breaking eye contact, she grasps his holster and does what he commands. His gaze darkens as the gun lifts her skirt. 

"That's a good girl. My perfect little slut ready to play." 

He presses the barrel against her and growls when he realizes she didn't wear panties.

"You're gonna come, then clean up your mess." 

She nods enthusiastically, the leather of his holster straining in her grasp. "Yes, Flip." 

"Then I'm going to fuck you raw against my truck. How does that sound?" 

She can only stammer as the warmth of the barrel teases her mercilessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


	2. Surrenders to Bail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ds , BDSM , bondage , spanking

"You know why I had to arrest you, don't give me that look." 

His words don't stop her from retorting, "Yeah, and that same cop just bailed me out!" 

His scowl deepens, "I'm happy to lock you back up." 

She crosses your arms and scoffs. "Sure, Phillip." 

"Don't." 

Flip doesn't like it when she uses his full name, especially not in that bratty tone. He's advancing on her and she can't help but take a step back, meeting the wall. 

He’s looming over her when he gives the ultimatum, "What's it gonna be, Peaches? Jail cell here or handcuffs at home?" 

She gulps and answers, "Home."

His eyes narrow. "Brat, use your manners." 

"Please," she breathes out, her body shivering in desire.

His smile is all teeth.

Soon enough, her hands are cuffed behind her back as she quivers in his lap on the living room couch. Her hips squirm despite his vice-like grip. 

"What a naughty little cockwarmer I have. Can't wait to make you a sloppy mess. Is that what you want?" 

She moans out, "Yes, please." 

"Say it." More a command than anything else.

"Yes, sir." Her voice is strong, her passion overriding any sense of shame.

One hand grips her hair, tilting her head back, and she feels his teeth at her throat. She sucks in a breath when he starts to move her hips, his cock stretching her so wide. 

"That's right; I know exactly what you need. You can take it. Take all of me." His teeth sink in. "I'm gonna ruin you." 

He chuckles at her mewl, and his hips start to roll, pubic hair tickling her clit pitilessly. 

"You think about being a brat again and remember this. Think about how good I am to you. How much you'd miss my cock." 

She can't contain the feral moan that rips from her chest.

"Ride me, gorgeous. Take what you need, and don't forget it." 

She moves up and down over him, gasping breaths and cries escaping her lips as he pulls her hair and sucks bruises into her neck. His other hand moves behind her back. 

A resounding smack accompanies the sting.

She jumps, thighs burning with the strain as her eyes roll back into her head. 

"Exactly, you're gonna come all over my cock then clean up your mess." 

She whines feebly in agreement, and he rewards her with another slap to her ass. 

"That's right, no more bailouts. Now come..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Contact Me:**   
>  [Email](mailto:lrayne2187@gmail.com)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LexiRayne2187)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/LexiRayne2187)
> 
> **My Other Works**  
> Anti-Fragile [E] - (WIP) Clyde, Mellie, and Rey embark on an adventure through time and space to save Jimmy from the evil of encroaching darkness. Romance sparks between Clyde and Rey, but can they overcome the darkness and learn to love and accept themselves in order to do the same for each other?  
> [Sound Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849377) [E] - (complete) Rey and Rick have developed a deeply intimate relationship in which Rey consistently pushes him to his limits, and her own, while Rick shows her the greatest veneration through unfailing submission. When Rey seeks to show Rick how much she truly cares by breaking through the boundaries into the taboo with male urethral sounding, is he ready to give himself completely and commit fully? Is she?  
> [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205688/chapters/69117063) [E] - (complete) Rey Niima, the senior FBI agent working the X-Files, is preparing to spend her Christmas on a snowy mountainside investigating a suspicious increase in supposed Bigfoot sightings. Although she has the Lone Gunmen by her side, she can’t help feeling lost without her now-disgraced partner, Agent Ben Solo. As a blizzard sets in, cutting their mountain haven off from the outside world, will Rey’s investigations bring her any closer to solving the mystery of the cryptid or confronting the way she feels about Ben?  
> [Heritage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712132) [E] - (complete) The good folks of Snoketon have no idea what’s going on inside their borders. Local cops need help and call on Agents Solo and Niima for answers. Agent Solo is excited to discover more about what secrets are lurking in the shadows of a seemingly idyllic community. Always the rational professional, Agent Niima is just focused on helping the victims and solving the mystery with cold, hard facts. The two may clash on the job but, in the bedroom, their partnership is an irrevocable bond forged in the fires of desire.  
> [I'll Be Your Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307537) [E] - (complete) She’s been alive for centuries, enduring the endless monotony of an absurd universe when she smells him; the perfect prey, ripe and ready for her. Little does she know what she’s gotten herself into.


End file.
